


Once Upon A Ladder

by MajorWinchesterFan



Category: MASH (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWinchesterFan/pseuds/MajorWinchesterFan
Summary: Just a bit of fluff with Charles finding Max standing atop a ladder in the supply tent and where it might lead.
Kudos: 4





	Once Upon A Ladder

"Oh, Klinger, there you are, I've been looking for you. I'm on a mission of sorts…" entering the supply tent, Charles paused, mid-sentence, upon seeing the young man atop a stepladder, wobbling precariously as he stretched for some boxes on a shelf that was well out of his reach. "Maxwell," he snapped, upset that the clerk would be so careless as to place himself in such a dangerous situation, "falls are one of the top five injuries in both, the home, and the workplace. Whatever possessed you to act in such a reckless manner!”

"Believe me, Major, I'm not thrilled about climbing up here either, I'm afraid of heights ya know,” Max replied, as he fought to gain his balance, "but, unfortunate as it is for everyone, I am the company clerk now, and Colonel Potter wants these vials in the OR pronto! And,” the surgeon saw those slender shoulders slump in defeat, "seeing that everyone already loves to remind me that I'm no Radar, how's it gonna look if I can't even manage to do something as simple as gather a few boxes. Besides, whadda you care?"

Winchester knew that he was as guilty as anyone else of making snide comments about Klinger's intelligence and abilities. What he hadn't realized was how greatly the young corporal had been affected by such remarks. Apparently, the ranking members of the 4077 were chipping away at the young man's already diminished level of confidence.

"I should care very much, corporal, if you were to break your pretty little neck. You ought not to be standing on the very top of the ladder," the officer scolded, "and certainly not without any assistance. Here let me help you."

"Say, that's real swell of ya, Major," Max said. Thinking Charles was offering to climb up to get the vials, he prepared to work his way back down, "tha-tha-anks," he stuttered when a huge hand settled firmly on each side of his hips. 

"There, I've got you, my dear girl. You should have no trouble now…"

The younger man's knees buckled, sending him tumbling backwards into his superior officer's arms.   
"Gee Major, doncha think ya oughta give a gal a warning, before ya go giving her the thrill of a lifetime." he squeaked.

“Ma-ax," Winchester settled the soldier on a nearby bench, "I'd hardly call this a thrill, considering the more intimate activities I've imagined for us." Tilting the clerk's chin up so that he could gaze into those delicious chocolate brown eyes, Charles gave a small grin, "I'd be glad to give you a demonstration, that is, if you're brave enough to meet me in your tent at, say," he glanced at his watch, "22:00 hours."

"Oh, I'll be there, Major," Max beamed up at the taller man, "with bells on!"

“Until then my darling prince, I bid you adieu."

"Hey, Major, aren't you forgetting something?"

"Nooooo, I don't believe so."

“But," dazed and confused, Max stared into blue eyes that made his heart stop whenever they were focused on him, "you came in, looking for me. Said you were on a mission of sorts." 

"Mission," Charles gave a dramatic pause, "accomplished." he finished, casting a smug smile at his soon to be lover.

The end


End file.
